


Shadows

by Pokewolfgirl18



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cute, but also sad, i cant make a truly happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokewolfgirl18/pseuds/Pokewolfgirl18
Summary: This is how things look from your shadow's perspective.





	

I am visible, but I am not visible. They know I’m here, but they don’t know who I am, or pay me any mind at all. Do they even care about the person on the other side that mimics their movements? The person that gave them so much joy when they were little. Do you remember? We would play together in the dark. We would use a lantern and we could make animals using our hands. Remember when you were fascinated by me, how I could mimic you perfectly? You would do a number of things just to watch me. You loved me. Do you know that I still love you? And Know that I will wait for you. While you do your daily transactions, I’ll be here, waiting patiently for when you decide you are ready to play with me once more.


End file.
